Mars Shield Alliance
MSA Has changed its name. MSA and EGO is now known as AFS The Beginning MSA started its time as an alliance in cybernations under the name of Elite Global Order -EGO- and still is yet to be officially announced due to continued organization and construction. The Mars Shield Alliance Charter Article I,Membership Section 1. To join the ranks of MSA members the following actions must be taken: i) Change Alliance Affiliation to Elite Global Order -On Cybernations and the official Cybernations forums-. ii) Register and apply in the Sign up area on the MSA forums (http://mars-shield.co.cc). iii) Take the oath and swear by the MSA charter. Article 2,Foreign Diplomacy Section 1. MSA is open to diplomacy and offers cookies to all foreign diplomats. i) MSA accepts all foreign diplomats as messengers and greets them as such (Plus Cookies!). ii) MSA will take into consideration all treaty offers and will accept those it deems appropriate and in good will. iii) The 'Chief of Foreign Affairs' holds, in accordance with the 'Overseer' and 'Co-Overlord', the power to create and end treaties. iv) Any member of MSA may suggest a relation or treaty to the MoFA. Article 3,Military Section 1. Orders i) The 'Chief of Military Affairs' hold, in accordance with the 'Overlord', 'Co-Overlord' and 'Chief of Foreign Affairs', the power to wage war and end it. ii) War is unwarranted in the case that war is declared by a single non-authority, if a case as such arises cake will be offered to the offended alliance or nation and the offender punished with cast iron tipped whips. Section 2.Pre-War i) Any nuclear attack against a member of MSA will be considered a declaration of war and a full retaliation will put into effect ii) MSA will use all diplomatic enforcement available to prevent unprecedented war and to fix accidents iii) In the event that nations of MSA are 'tech raided' MSA will enact a full retaliation war effort and enable all treaties and foreign relations. MSA will not pay reparations for any damaged caused if the tech raid was unwarranted. iv) Before retaliation against tech raids are initiated diplomacy will be used to resolve the issue, reparations towards MSA members are essential. Section 3.The Fight (WAR) i) During war a nation must always keep a cool ego ii) MSA reserves the right to use all military power available iii) Nuclear weaponry is permitted unless ordered otherwise by the 'Chief of Military Affairs' and any 'Overlord' or by both 'Overlords' iv) The use of spies (in game) are permitted unless otherwise ordered by the 'Chief of Military Affairs' and any 'Overlord' or by both 'Overlords' Section 4.Treason i) In the case that the government finds a member of EGO of treason that member shall be given an ultimatum. The two choices should include: -Pay a fee decided by the two Overlords and be ejected from the alliance -Be permanently ZI'ed Section 5.Tech Raiding i) Tech raiding shall be legal only if the following circumstances are true -The tech raided nation must be in no alliance -The tech raided nation must be no less that 10 days inactive -The tech raided nation must not have 'NOT INACTIVE' proclaimed anywhere on the page. ii) In the case that the nation comes back and demands reps then the tech raider must pay, he or she may ask for help with the reps from other MSA members only if the above guidelines were followed. Article 4,Intelligence Section 1.MSA Intelligence and Files i) MSA reserves the rights to use all possible efforts to gain intelligence during war and threat times. ii) The use of spies (outside game) is discouraged outside these times iii) The use of a spy against MSA shall be perceived as an act of war, in the event that the offending alliance does not accept political discussion a full war effort will be initiated. iv) The release of confidential MSA intelligence by a member will be considered an act of treason and punished as such v) The release of confidential MSA intelligence by a non MSA member will be considered a spy act. vi) The 'Chief of Intelligence' -in important cases in accordance with the two 'Overlords- may make decisions and efforts in relation to intelligence and MSA guides Article 5, Government Section 1. The Levels of Authority i) Overlord, the first of the two leaders. ii) Co-Overlord, the second of the two leaders. iii) Chief of Intelligence, the coordinator of MSA intelligence efforts, events and decisions. iv) Chief of Military Affairs, the coordinator of MSA military efforts, events and decisions. v) Chief of Recruitment, the coordinator of MSA recruitment and its efforts. vi) Chief of Foreign Affairs, the coordinator of MSA foreign relations and affairs. vii) Chief of Internal Affairs, the coordinator of MSA internal affairs, events and efforts. viii) Chief of Aid and Trade, the coordinator of MSA aid and trade events and organizations. ix) Co- Chiefs, appointed to help chiefs. x) It is noted that the two 'Overlords' are essentially the same and have exactly the same requirements, powers and responsibilities. xi) All of the Chiefs of MSA and Overlords shall collectively be known as the government. Section 2.Elections and Gaining Authority i) Upon the declaration of this document the Overlord of MSA will be the founder of MSA until 30 days have passed in which a simple majority election of all voting members of MSA will take place. ii) The Overlord and Co-Overlord may be elected through a vote of all simple majority every 40 days. iii) The Chiefs of MSA may be elected through a vote of simple majority every 40 days. iv) All members of MSA may run for election into government. v) The election of any level of authority may be forced by members of MSA with the signatures of 60% of all the members of MSA. vi) All Chiefs may appoint Co-Chiefs to help with his/her duty, in accordance with an 'Overlord'. Section 3. Government Votes i) 5/7 votes are required to pass a new law. ii) 6/7 votes are needed to make an amendment to the charter. iii) 4/7 votes are required to accuse a member of treason. iv) 3/7 votes are required to eject a member from the alliance (outside of the government) All members of MSA hereby swear to the constitution and all following members are from now sworn to its guidance and statements. The members of MSA at the time this document is published may party like 1999, eat cake, arm wrestle and pump the bass to the top. Category:Yellow team alliances Category:Defunct alliances